Sarah: The Beginning
by cramop01234
Summary: The first in a trilogy of Sarah. Sarah wants to be a WWE Wrestler, and when she wins a local tournament her dream becomes true, and she enters the world of wrestling...
1. The tournament

Sarah always wanted to wrestle. When she watched when she was younger, she idolised famous female wrestlers like Fabulous Moolah. She wished that one day she would be as great as Jazz, and Trish Stratus, and Victoria and famous female wrestlers that have gone down is history. One day Sarah got a chance for her WWE contract… here's her story…

It all started at a local Woman's Wrestling Tournament in Chicago. The prize was$ 250,000 and a WWE RAW contract. Sarah thought she would take part, but she never thought she would win; there must be a load of better people than her. But before she knew it she was in the final, against someone she knew would kick her arse.

"Oh god, I'm gonna get killed in that ring!" Sarah said to her dad, followed by a sigh.

"Honey, just do as well as you can. Believe in yourself" The wise words of Sarah's dad. Sarah's dad was a very smart man, and Sarah always knew that he was right.

The woman she was wrestling was very tough. She started the match by giving Sarah a cheap shot to her face. Sarah fought back by giving her a kick to the abdomen. Sarah gave her a backhand across the face and Irish whipped her.

"Believe in yourself" Sarah kept on thinking back to that moment before the match that her dad had told her.

Sarah gave her a flying DDT from the Irish whip to get a cover. 1…2... and a kickout!

The woman got up and gave Sarah several punches in her face. Sarah hit her back and the continuously hit each other to the face. Until finally Sarah kicked her in the stomach and gave her opponent a huge suplex. Sarah took the opportunity to get onto the turnbuckle and do a fantastic moon sault. Sarah then pinned 1…2…3! Sarah couldn't believe it. She had just won quarter of a million dollars, and even better a contract to the WWE! She got out of the ring and hugged her dad.

"You believed in yourself honey," her dad said with his arms wrapped tight around her. Sarah smiled.


	2. Debut

Sarah arrived in New York, where she would make her WWE debut on RAW. She walked in, and she bumped into Vince McMahon.

"Well, hello there little lady. I'm guessing you won the Chicago tournament?" Vince asked Sarah.

"Yes, yes I did" She smiled as the first person who recognised her was the WWE Chairman.

"Ok, let me show you to the locker room, and give you your times for you to come to the ring tonight and introduce yourself," he said politely.

"Thanks, Vince," she smiled. Vince showed her to her locker room and gave her a piece of paper with her info for the night on it.

"Ok, I'll be watching you when you go out later tonight. I've gotta go now the show starts in a few minutes. Good luck tonight," Vince said, and with that he left the room.

Time passed, but for Sarah it went fast as she sat back watching the show. She then checked her schedule and realised it was 5 minutes until she was up! She went out of her locker room and started to walk down to the ring entrance. Her music hit and she knew it was time for her to go out.

The crowd was screaming loud for their new DIVA! Sarah walked out, she blew kisses, waved at the crowd and made her way to the ring. She took hold of a mic. and she stood in the ring ready to speak.

"Well, hello New York! Its great to be here, and its great to be anywhere with the WWE. Hopefully this will be a good start for me, and thank you for the welcome. I hope to have my first match in a few weeks –" Before she could carry on Torrie Wilson came out to the ring.

"Ha ha! Here's the new cute girl of the WWE. You don't wanna end up like Ashley, do ya? She came her and gave all this crap talk then me and Candice showed her it wasn't easy being in the WWE. Unfortunately Candice resigned… so I will do it myself." Torrie threw her mic. down on the floor, and slapped Sarah. Sarah punched her back, but Torrie fought back and eventually Sarah was on the floor and Torrie was leaving the ring.

Sarah's first appearance didn't go to well… but she wanted revenge and she was gonna get it.


End file.
